The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to EMI suppression for electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors such as Ethernet connectors, RJ connectors and the like are commonly used as the interface between data cables and networking and telecommunications equipment. Typically, a jack connector is associated with the equipment and a plug connector is provided at an end of a cable and is mated with the jack connector. High-speed digital signals entering and/or leaving the system by means of these connectors and their associated cables are prone to having Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) problems at, the interface of the connectors. The EMI problems are more noticeable at higher transmission speeds. As Ethernet connectors are pushing higher speeds; such as 10 Gbps, the connectors radiate noise causing the EMI problems. At high speeds, the radiated noise is even a problem when the connectors are unmated. For example, the contacts within the jack connector may act as antennas and cause the EMI problems to be exacerbated. For example, the jack connectors are typically arranged as an array within the equipment in close proximity to other jack connectors. EMI caused by one jack connector interferes with the performance of adjacent jack connectors.
Accordingly, there remains a need for jack connectors which reduce EMI problems. There remains a need for jack connectors that reduce the potential for the contacts within the jack connector to act as antennas.